Be Careful What You Wish For
by PiXiE-LiCiOuS
Summary: [Tears slowly lined my cheeks as I muttered to nobody imparticular, 'I wish Kate Sanders had never become popular.']
1. Introduction

Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
Introduction  
  
The scene flashed into my mind again. The stares, people walking by, whispering and laughing behind my back, some even to my face. Then finally, the look on Kate's face. That look of sheer satisfaction.  
  
"Gee Lizzie," Kate had smirked earlier that day, "You know; I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
She turned to her group of friends right in front of me, with a wide grin on her face, "Who would think that Lizzie McGuire would scheme her best friends boyfriend?"  
  
"Kate, you don't understand-"I tried to explain, but she cut me off.  
  
"I always knew you and Gordo had something going underneath it all, but who knew a prissy like yourself would act on those feelings?"  
  
I tried to explain, but Kate shoved her hand in my face, as if to silence me. It worked.  
  
"And Miranda," She faked a sympathetic tone, "Poor Miranda! How could you Lizzie?"  
  
Without giving me a chance to tell my side of the story, Kate flipped her hair and was gone, with her posse not trailing far behind.  
  
"Lizzie!" I turned at my name being shouted across the yard.  
  
My breath caught in my throat when I saw who it was.  
  
Miranda walked up to me, with more of an upset than angry look displayed across her tanned skin.  
  
"How could you?" She asked, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Miranda, you don't understand-"  
  
For then tenth time that day, nobody would let me explain. Let me say that it was all some big misunderstanding. That I could never do that to my best friends in the whole world.  
  
"Don't Lizzie, just don't."  
  
"You don't understand!" I cried.  
  
"No, I understand perfectly," Her voice trembled, "I understand that you, the person I relied on and trusted the most in this world.. betrayed me."  
  
It was now five hours later. I had faked a stomach ache and come home early at lunch. I couldn't stand two more periods of people laughing and bitching about me.  
  
I shoved my head under my pillow, silently praying for the patterned fabric to eat me alive or suffocate me.  
  
Tears slowly lined my cheeks as I muttered to nobody imparticular, "I wish Kate Sanders had never become popular." 


	2. Chapter One: Strange Awakenings

Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
Authors Note  
  
Okay, I just wanna quickly say to Hermione-Granger17 that I didn't steal your storyline. I didn't even know your story existed until I got your review. I actually got the idea for the story from a Goosebumps episode, which is where some people might recognise the title from as well. I guess its just coincidence it's the same kinda plot. Also, thanks for your reviews guys! You rock! =)  
  
Chapter One  
  
I woke up feeling great. I lay in bed smiling with my eyes closed. My smile quickly faded as I recalled what had happened yesterday at school.  
  
I slumped out of bed, considering telling Mum I didn't feel very well to get out of going to school. As soon as my feet hit the floor I knew something was wrong. My heart stopped for a second as I gazed around the room.  
  
I gaped at the hot pink walls that surrounded me and then looked to my left where there were tons of photo frames, most of which were bordered by purple and pink jewels or fluffy stuff.  
  
I froze as I took a closer look at the photos. The first one was of me and Claire at Waterslide Wonderland. I scrunched up my face and moved along the lines of photos. Me and Ethan. A bunch of girls in cheerleading uniforms. Kate's parents.  
  
That's when it struck me. I threw open the bedroom door and ran downstairs. "Hello?" I called through the echoing hallways.  
  
The house was empty. "Great," I muttered, falling against the wall and slowly sliding to the ground.  
  
"Kate, darling, what are you doing?" I looked up to see Kate's mum standing by the doorway.  
  
"Mrs Sand-I mean, mum! Hi!" I plastered a smile on my face, which I could feel burning up red.  
  
She laughed, "Good morning sweetums. Look, me and Daddy will be out of town for the next few days. Big business deals in New York this week. I've left some cash in the cookie jar if you need something."  
  
"Uhh.. okay." I didn't know what else to say, so I stood there frozen like an idiot.  
  
Mrs Sanders pecked me on the cheek, and then grabbed a suitcase from next to the staircase. "Gotta run, I'll see you next week honey."  
  
I managed a small "Bye," as she left.  
  
"This can't be happening," I said quietly.  
  
I mean, in reality, nobody can switch bodies with someone. That would be impossible. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. Nothing happened.  
  
So here I was, alone, in Kate's house. People thought I was her. I was.. popular! I grinned to myself and walked upstairs to get ready for school.  
  
I sorted through racks and racks of clothes. Kate had actually colour co- ordinated her wardrobe. I never thought anyone actually DID that.  
  
I was almost done sifting through her blue section when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Claire's all too familiar voice replied. "Hey Kate, I was just ringing to remind you to bring that friendship book today. I knew you'd forget, so I thought I better call."  
  
"Yeah," I paused, "Sure, I'll bring it. See you at school."  
  
"Later."  
  
After searching through the pinks, I had acquired the perfect outfit. It wasn't too 'Lizzie', but it wasn't totally Kate-ish either.  
  
I had this idea that it was all a delusion. One big dream. If it was, I decided I was going to make the most of it. Besides, it'd be interesting, right? How many people have the opportunity to get inside of their arch nemesis' life?  
  
I grabbed my bag from next to the bedroom door, and left for school.  
  
This was gonna be fun! 


	3. Chapter Two: Being Kate, Looking Like An...

Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I took a deep breath as I walked into the front doors of Hillridge Junior High.  
  
"Kate!" Claire called from her locker.  
  
"Claire, hey!" Butterflies fluttered through my stomach in circles again, again.. and again.  
  
I grinned to myself as Ethan walked up to the group. "Hey Ethan," I leant over and kissed his cheek.  
  
He looked startled, and so did everyone else standing in the group.  
  
"Umm, Kate, can we talk over there?" He pointed to the drink fountain which was about fifteen metres away.  
  
"Sure." I replied nervously.  
  
When we got to the drink fountain, Ethan took both my hands. "Kate, umm, you know how we kinda.. broke up the other day?"  
  
What? Kate and Ethan broke up? Well, THIS was embarrassing. For Kate anyway.  
  
"Yeah?" I said quietly.  
  
Ethan took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, "Nothings changed."  
  
I had to think fast. "Oh," I laughed, "Of course not! There was just this.. majorly hot guy standing over by his locker."  
  
Ethan looked around. "He's gone now," I added quickly.  
  
"Oh.. So?" Ethan gave me a weird look.  
  
"So, um, I've liked him for the last few days, so I was trying to make him jealous. I'm really sorry Ethan."  
  
Ethan nodded his head in understanding. "That's alright, dawg."  
  
I walked back to Kate's group of friends feeling more confident that ever.  
  
At lunch time, I was surprised to see the amount of jealous looks I was getting. I smiled to myself, knowing I was the most wanted girl in school.  
  
Then I spotted her. Out the corner of my eye, I recognised my new 'Delicious' top. I turned to see Kate with Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"I'll be right back," I said quickly, then walked over to Miranda, Gordo and Kate.  
  
"Umm.. can I talk to you for a minute Kate?" I hit my head in stupidity as soon as I said it.  
  
"Lizzie, I mean."  
  
Miranda screwed up her face at me. I knew that look all too well. I'd seen her give it to Kate about a thousand times.  
  
"Sure," She replied, exchanging looks with Miranda and Gordo.  
  
We walked over to a bush near the stairs. "Okay, I'll get right to the point, Kate."  
  
She gave me a weird look. "Why do you keep calling me that?"  
  
I froze. "What?"  
  
"I'm Lizzie, you're Kate.. remember?" She raised her eyebrows, speaking slowly.  
  
"Wait," I paused and gulped, "You mean.. you didn't wake up this morning and.. um.. find yourself in someone else's body?"  
  
Kate looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are you okay? Maybe you should go to the nurse or something."  
  
"I'm fine," I huffed.  
  
She took a closer look at me, "Okay, if you say so."  
  
"Whatever," I sighed and walked back to the table.  
  
"What were you talking to Loozie about?" Claire smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing. You know, just one of those little 'confrontations' we usually have. Of course, she looked like a total loser afterwards."  
  
"Well yeah," Claire laughed, "Anyone can take it out of McGuire. She probably doesn't even realise, she's so pathetic."  
  
I laughed along with her, but inside I was screaming and kicking. So that's what everyone thought of me? Pathetic? I sighed to myself and went back to eating my rice crackers. Yuck.  
  
After school, me, Claire, Ethan, Danny, and some other popular 8th graders sat at a table at the Digital Bean.  
  
"So Kate," Claire said taking a sip of her smoothie, "Are you coming to cheerleading tonight?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I had cheerleading? Great. I didn't know any of the routines. AND Kate was captain. People would be looking to me for help. I knew I'd make a total idiot out of myself.  
  
Being Kate was a lot harder than it looked. 


	4. Chapter Three: Oh My God, I'm Like, On!

Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"One, two, three!"  
  
I stood there watching the cheerleading squad in amazement as they cartwheeled and flipped all over the place.  
  
"Well done guys, keep it up!" I called encouragingly.  
  
Captain was easier that I thought. I just watched them and told them how to improve.  
  
"Are you gonna join in now Kate?" Claire asked.  
  
So much for that.  
  
"Um, gee, I don't feel so well." I tried to look sick but I could see it wasn't fooling Claire.  
  
"Uh.. I'll go get my pom-poms.." I sighed, then walked off towards the bleachers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I looked around the group of girls self-consciously then tried to copy them. I failed miserably.  
  
"What's up with you today Kate?" Claire asked, "You... suck."  
  
Claire was obviously as modest as she had always came across.  
  
"I was just.. trying to think up ideas for how we could improve the routine, that's all."  
  
"Oh." Claire said, "Got any then?"  
  
"No," I replied quickly, then laughed nervously, "But I'm thinking of something that's gonna be totally...hype!"  
  
I'd heard Kate use that word a lot in the last week. I assumed it was THE word.  
  
"It's funkified now, Kate, you know that. Hype is so..." She looked deep in thought, "Last week."  
  
"Yeah... yeah, totally."  
  
I gave her a small smile, then turned back to the group of cheerleaders. "Let's get back to work!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
I lay on my bed in pain, all my muscles aching from a long and gruelling cheerleading practice.  
  
Kate's Mum wasn't home, as expected, so I fixed myself some two-minute noodles. They tasted pretty gross but I had them anyway.  
  
I got up off the bed and walked over to Kate's computer and lazily switched it on.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm like, on!" Kate's voice came out from the speakers.  
  
I screwed up my face and waited for the desktop to load.  
  
After it finally loaded, I looked through all of Kate's emails and documents. Some pretty juicy stuff actually.  
  
Did you know that Claire got it on with Danny Kessler at Janine Gilbert's party last week? Aha, now for the twist- Claire's going out with Lliam Reynolds.  
  
"Skank," I said to myself, then continued sorting through Kate's computer.  
  
There wasn't anything much more interesting on there, so I decided to turn it off.  
  
"Oh my God, you're turning me off! Like, bye!"  
  
I laughed inwardly at how stupid and gay it was, then started sorting through Kate's drawers, looking for something interesting.  
  
I didn't have to search far, because in Kate's top drawer of her desk was her diary. 


	5. Chapter Four: The Diary of Kate Sanders

Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
Chapter Four  
  
16th February, 1998  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today me, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo went to the Digital Bean after school. It was totally wicked to feel so grown up. We were the only fourth graders there, so we felt pretty cool. Then, Claire Miller and Brooke Baker walked in. Claire marched right up to our table and demanded our seats. "It's the only table that's spare in here," She explained. "What are you talking about? There are four people sitting here." Gordo said. Lizzie just sat there looking embarrassed and flustered. "Yes, but everyone else is either older or cooler than you, so scoot." Brooke grinned triumphantly. And we did. Much to my disgust. God, I never EVER wanna be like those snobby cows. Love, Kate  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at the diary entry from all those years ago. I carefully examined the book to see it was made up of three different stages in Kate's life.  
  
One, her 'loser' days, which consisted of mine, Miranda and Gordo's friendship.  
  
Two, just after she had begun popular, right up to the seventh grade, when Claire was more like the leader of the two.  
  
And then, there was the third. It was more recently, when Kate had dominated the school, as well as her peers.  
  
A few entries from the seventh grade caught my eye.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today would have to be the worst day of my life. I checked my emails just before I left for school this morning to find an email from Miranda, saying something about me stuffing my bra. I've done it once or twice for God's sake! And with good reason! It's not like I need to anymore, unlike SOME people (aka Miranda). And it gets worse- she sent it to the whole grade! I had people all day sniggering and laughing at me, people offering me tissues. I'm so angry! Ugh, I hate her. Embarrassed and Pissed, Kate.  
  
Dear Dairy  
Turns out that it wasn't Miranda who spread that rumour about me- it was actually Lizzie! That bitch. But you know, the one thing that truly amazed me? Lizzie was scared of me, so Miranda took the wrap for her. I mean, it really was nice of her to do that. I could never expect Claire to do anything like that for me. I wouldn't even do that for Claire. I still hate them, but I kinda wish I had friends like them at the moment. I guess I'm wanting more of a friendship factor in my life right now, not a social status. I could really use a friend right now, with Mum and Dad being so crappy towards me. Love, Kate  
  
I swallowed over the big lump that had formed in my throat. Had Kate actually WANTED to be friends with me and Miranda and Gordo again?  
  
I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I jumped, because I thought nobody was home. Without waiting for a reply, the door swung open and Kate's cousin, Amy, stood at the door with a can of coke in her hand, and pizza shoved in her mouth.  
  
I stared at her for a moment, and she just stood there staring at me, chewing her pizza like a horse.  
  
"What you looking at?" She spat.  
  
"You knocked on MY door," I reminded her.  
  
"I did?" She looked genuinely surprised. I nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh, oh, that's right," She said through bites of pizza, "Um, here, a letter."  
  
She threw the letter in my direction then left. I opened up the letter and my eyes went wide.  
  
It was a letter from a Record Company, telling me I'd won a competition I'd entered a few months ago. I was going to record my own version of any song I choose, and all the other finalists (there were nine others) all go up against each other and three judges choose the best, and the winner gets to go to the MTV Movie Awards and the after party.  
  
I frowned. I couldn't sing, it was a known fact. Well, I never really tried, but I was pretty sure I'd be terrible at it, just like I am at everything else. Other than rhythmic gymnastics, but that doesn't count because I totally hated it. But I really wanted this prize, so I was determined to try.  
  
I set the letter down on my desk and walked over to Kate's computer and switched it on.  
  
I was greeted by the usual, "Oh my God, I'm like, on!" but I didn't take much notice of it.  
  
I logged on to the Internet and began my search for the song that was gonna win me that prize! 


End file.
